Shattered
by Surely-Can't-Win
Summary: For both, Rick was like a tornado that came and went, all so sudden. Destroying everything in it's path, all but their once forgotten love.
1. Prolouge

"I'm sorry I kissed you Emma," Rick muttered as he raised the gun over Sean's shoulder. "I've already shot one person. I can't stop now," explained Rick as his eyes rested upon her now shaking figure.

"Rick, I know how you feel. We can get you through this, I promise," Sean murmured as he slowly placed one of his hands on Rick's shoulder, the other steadily reaching for the gun.

"I WILL NEVER BE EXCEPTED!" Rick wailed as the gun started to shake and his finger inched closer to the trigger.

Sean, seeing an opening, tackled Rick to the ground in a swift, fluid movement.

"SEAN!"

*BANG!* 


	2. Super Hero

Quick key:

"Dialogue"

'_thoughts_'

* * *

He saw her quivering on the staircase as the paramedics scrambled to get Rick to the hospital. He couldn't stand what Rick did to her. He slowly trotted his way down the steps, making sure he stayed out of her line of vision.

"I'm sorry about what he did to you Emma," a voice appeared behind her as she felt him placed a gentle and reassuring hand on her still trembling back. "You shouldn't have to go through this, not like me..."

"Still playing the super hero, Sean?" she spat back at him, slapping his hand away.

"Care to explain?"

The corner of her mouth twitched in annoyance "Well, for starters, you always think everything is your fault! You believe that you deserve every bad thing that happens to you!" she retorted, turning around to meet his lifeless eyes. "I know you don't deserve it," she said barely above a whisper.

"I do deserve it. For hurting someone as special as you, I deserve any punishment thrown my way."

Seeing her shiver, he placed his worn hoodie over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she mumbled as he nodded in agknowledgement. Feeling the tension, she shifted away slightly "I still love you Sean," she breathed, lowering her head so she wouldn't have to look in his cold, hollow eyes. '_The same eyes that used to carry love for me_.'

Feeling his eye burn holes in the side of her head, she shifted even further away. '_Would you hurry up and say something_?'

"Emma, I'm with Ellie. I can't do this to her," he said, turning away. "And I love you too, that's why we can't be together."

"Now it your turn to explain," she said dumbfounded, glancing over at him.

"Because just like today, I always hurt you. I'm not good for you, Emma," he said sitting up. "I have to leave now, I'm sorry," he said walking away.

She watch as his figure slowly disappeared from her site, not from distance, but from the tears that gathered in her eyes.


	3. It's Complicated

Another key:

**Name: Instant message**

**

* * *

**

"They've both been ignoring each others glances for a week," Manny sighed, as she closed her locker and glanced at Sean, then Emma. "I'll see you later Spin."

"Later, Honeybee," he cooed as he popped a kiss on her cheek, then proceeded to walk to his next class.

"What's with you and Sean?" Manny asked, sitting next to a dazed Emma. "You're not dating him again, are you?" she questioned.

"Huh? Oh, no. That's not it. Very far from it actually," Emma replied, breaking from her daze.

"Then what's the deal?" she asked, further probing.

"Well," She started. "I told him I still loved him," She sighed

"And?" Manny asked, as she started bouncing in place.

"Chill Manny! It's complicated! He said he loves me too, but he 'always hurts me' and that he's 'no good for me'. What should I do?" She begged, giving her the puppy eyes.

"Well, to start, you should-" Manny stopped as the bell started to echo through the hall. "Oh crap, the bell. We'll talk about this later, Em."

They both get up to walk to MI, taking the last two seats left just before the final bell rings.

Emma sigh for what felt like the hundredth time that day, as she dropped her bag to the floor and slouched in her chair. She heard a soft ping noise as Simpson stared his speech on some new software, or something... She readjusted in her chair to read the message. It was from Manny (AN: Shocker!).

**MannyS: You know that Sean is staring at you, right? ;)**

Emma silently scanned the room for Sean, noticing his gaze, then quickly replied.

**EmmaN: Help! What should I do?**

She glanced at Manny in worry, who was too busy typing her response to notice. She then shifted her gaze to Sean who looked at her with the coldest expression she'd ever seen. The soft ping noise brought her back to reality, as shivers ran up and down her spine.

**MannyS: You need to talk to him! And soon, before it's too late.**

"Ladies, is there something you'd like to share, or are you too busy chatting on the computers?" Mr. Simpson asked, reminding them they're still in class.

"Sorry Mr. Simpson," they both chimed in unison.


	4. The Way To Her Heart

Yet another key:

'_thoughts_'

**poem**

"dialogue"

* * *

'_Maybe you should write her a poem_,' a voice echoed through his head, Ellie's voice. Sean rolled his eyes to no one in particular and looked at the blank paper in front of him.

He was quite surprised when he told Ellie that he was in love with Emma and she suggested that he write her a poem. '_Shouldn't she be upset or something_?' Their relationship hit a rocky point a while ago, be he thought she would fight for him. '_Guess not_,' he smirked to no one again.

'_I love Emma, so this poem has to express what's on my heart. But what should I write_?' He continued to volley thoughts and rhymes around head. '_Wear your heart on your sleeve, Cameron. You can do this. I mean, it's only a poem, right_?'

'_Maybe something like this_?' he thought as he scribble some words on the paper.

**I know a girl**

**She puts the color inside of my world**

**But she's just like a maze**

**Where all of the walls all continually change**

**And I've done all I can**

**To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands**

**Now I'm starting to see**

**Maybe it's got nothing to do with me**

"Dammit!" he exclaimed, crumpling the paper and throwing in the nearest waste basket. '_It's supposed to show my feelings, not compare her to a wall_!' He grunted in frustration. "Maybe I should sleep on it, yeah. I'll think of something tomorrow" he yawned, as he trotted to his bedroom.

* * *

AN: In case you didn't know, the "poem" is actually part of the lyrics to the song _Daughters_ by John Mayer.


	5. Coocoobananas

"Dialogue"

'_thoughts_'

* * *

"Hey Cameron!"

Sean turned to see Emma's friend running down the hall toward him. '_It was Manny... right_?'

"What do you want Santos?" he sighed, closing his locker.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, Emma had been all coocoobananas lately, because some wannabe mechanic has apparently told her he loves her. Is this true?" Manny lectured.

'_Wannabe, huh_?' "Whats it to ya?" he questioned. He eyed her carefully, trying to discover her intent.

"I don't want Emma to suffer again, isn't it obvious?" she said with a deadpan look

'_Duhhh_!' He faceplamed. '_The last break up was bad, but I never saw her that upset. I guess Santos has been the one picking up the pieces_,'

"Look, Manny. I'm sorry about what happened with Emma last time. We were both going through a rough time and it came to a nasty ending, my bad," he defended

"You stole Simpson's laptop when he was going through chemo," she countered, glaring her eyes at him.

"You're not being very subtle, are you?"

"I'm just saying, if Emma gets hurt again, you will pay," She threatened, poking a finger in his chest. Without missing a beat, she turned and walked away.

'_Great, now I'm getting death threats too..._' He groaned to himself and rubbed his hand over his chest where she had jabbed her finger.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. I was busy working on my tan (as if)


End file.
